Merveilleuse vie, encore bonjour merveilleux monde
by Luo
Summary: L'attaque était finie and la brume disparut, révélant aux yeux de Brook, la fatale fin de son équipage.


**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Bien que j'ai pris la liberté de nommer quelques membres de l'équipage, personne ne m'appartient.  
**Note :** Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic. Juste une traduction d'un court OS que j'avais écrit à la fin de l'année dernière.

* * *

**Merveilleuse vie, encore bonjour merveilleux monde**

* * *

Touchant doucement son front, l'homme filiforme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il pouvait sentir le sang s'en échapper. Il cligna, le chassant de ses yeux alors que ça s'écoulait sur la partie inférieure de son visage. La blessure était vilaine, mais loin d'être mortelle. Il avait mal et la cicatrice serait, sans aucun doute, laide cependant, il survivrait. Il était un pirate. Ce n'était une chose aussi futile que ça, qui le tuerait. D'ailleurs, à part la raideur croissante de ses muscles, il se portait très bien. Il se gratta la tête, regardant autour de lui.

À ce moment, la brume disparût, emportant avec elle, tous les épais nuages masquant les alentours.  
Tout le monde était là, sur le pont supérieur, assis dans les bras les uns des autres, s'embrassant et regardant cette vie qu'ils avaient été sûrs de perdre.  
L'assaut avait été parfait. Précise et rapide. Ils avaient été pris par surprise et leur riposte avait été un peu trop lente.  
Cependant, ils avaient survécu. Tous.

Ou pas. Il pouvait facilement distinguer, ici et là, des cadavres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la trappe vers les étages inférieurs, à la base du grand mât. Là, un des jumeaux Mizuta avait son front percé par une épée, ainsi qu'une autre plongée dans sa poitrine, qui l'avait amené à une mort instantanée. Son frère était assis juste à côté, une main masquant son visage. Tous deux avaient été de talentueux flûtistes, à bord bien avant son arrivée, toujours à l'admirer. Il se souvenait de leur incessants compliments et encouragements. Leur sourire lorsqu'ils jouaient et s'entraînaient. Le lien fraternel qui liait l'un à l'autre, renforcé par leur gémellité. Seulement maintenant, l'un était parti, laissant l'autre derrière. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer comment la vie serait pour Mawaritosuki.

Non loin de là, Noah se tenait dans la position d'une croix, son haut blanc décoré de taches de sang, des flèches fièrement plantées dans ses pectoraux. Le son de sa précieuse guitare résonna à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas spécialement été bon mais, cela importait pas, parce que le blond avait aimé la musique. C'était tout ce qui comptait. De plus, le médecin était mort épées en mains, aussi honorablement que tous les bretteurs en rêvaient.

Il laissa là les morts quand l'un de ses camarades vint à lui, avec l'air d'être le plus heureux des hommes, toutes mers confondues. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres, cependant pas aussi grand qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Capitaine ! On pensait qu'on allait mourir ! il rit de bon coeur, Mais je suis si content d'être en vie ! »

Pour retomber immédiatement lorsque celui qui avait parlé, Jace, leur gros percussionniste doté d'un coeur en or, bascula en avant, la tête la première, un sourire rayonnant toujours sur son visage. Son coeur se serra. Tout comme Noah, celui-là avait été là depuis plus longtemps que lui. En vérité, il avait été sur le bateau depuis le début. Le tempo enchanteur de ses mains tapant ses percussions lui manquait déjà.

« Les gars ? Il a quoi Jace ? »

Cette fois, c'était le jeune Kelvin, tout juste seize ans, encore un petit garçon aux yeux emplis de rêves des horizons. Un jeune génie du saxophone, aspirant à devenir un pirate qui pouvait faire pleurer les autres avec sa musique. Exactement le type de gamin que le capitaine Yorki aurait adoré. Le genre qu'ils avaient tous été, enfants. Sinon une multitude d'écorchures, quelques unes nécessitant un peu de couture que n'importe qui pouvait faire, il semblait bien se porter. Le grand homme lui tapota la tête, alors que l'autre continuait :

« Je me suis un peu malade et ma vue était un peu brouillée, mais je vivrai. Cette attaque ? C'était du vent ! »

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et des rires, des applaudissements et des pieds tapant sur le bois. Le petit avait raison. Ils étaient des pirates. Ce genre de choses arrivait tous les jours, d'autant plus lorsqu'on se trouvait sur Grand Line. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer ça. Cependant, ils leur donneraient comme funérailles, un concert, avec joie et bonne humeur. C'était le moins qu'ils pussent faire.

« Mais, y'a du poison sur leurs armes. Regardez, y'a pas d'autres moyens pour que Jace soit mort. Et Noah aussi est mort. »

Les bruits moururent tandis qu'un lourd silence s'invitait sur le pont, pesant comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes.

À ce moment, la brume avait disparu, jetant à terre son espoir, une âpre sensation pulsant dans ses veines.  
Tout le monde était là, sur le pont supérieur, assis dans les bras les uns des autres, s'embrassant et regardant cette vie qu'ils étaient sûrs de perdre dans peu de temps.

Elle était là, les teintant tous de sa sanglante marque. Courant après leur bateau à une vitesse incroyable, la Mort était certaine de les rejoindre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chance que l'un d'entre eux put survivre.  
Il avait espéré être le seul à mourir. Parce qu'il serait ressuscité par son fruit du démon. De plus, cela aurait voulu dire qu'en tant que capitaine, il aurait réussi à protéger son équipage. Son précieux équipage. Celui que le Capitaine Yorki lui avait confié.

Ces braves hommes qui l'avaient fait capitaine, puis suivi jusqu'ici sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ces merveilleux hommes qui partageaient son amour de la musique. Ces parfaits hommes qui faisaient de chaque jour un paradis, peu importait ce qui arrivait.

Il n'y avait rien, qu'il ne portait plus dans son coeur qu'eux.

Et il avait misérablement échoué.

Il se sentait vraiment ingrat, comme un incommensurable sombre con. Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui arrivait. Aucun d'eux. Il déglutit avec difficulté, incertain de quoi dire à ces paires de yeux l'observant avec désespoir, à la dure réalisation de ce qui les attendait. Parce qu'à cet instant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de mots pour les apaiser.

« Capitaine ! Et pour Laboon ? Parce qu'il va être impossible de le revoir, hein ? »

Il avait raison. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir leur promise. Avec un peu d'espoir, Laboon les oublierait.

« Tu l'connais Capitaine. Il nous attendrait jusqu'à la fin du monde. On a déjà essayé une fois : ça a pas marché. Je ne vraiment pas penser d'à quel point il sera déçu. »

C'était vrai. Le baleineau n'était pas de ceux qui oubliaient leurs amis. Pas que lesdits amis fussent comme cela non plus.

« Capitaine. Ce fruit que démon que tu as mangé... Tu vas revivre, hein ? »

Il ne savait pas. À vrai dire, l'idée de vivre tout seul, sans ses accros-de-musique de compagnons, avait une saveur âpre qu'il était pas enchanté à goûter. Pas alors qu'ils auraient vivre ensemble, autant que mourir ensemble.

« Tu pourras lui passer un message pour nous ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-lui que nous sommes vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir notre promesse, et l'avoir fait attendre pour rien. »

La vie était si injuste.

Brook secoua la tête. Encore une fois, ils étaient des pirates. C'était la voix dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés, choisissant de la vivre pleinement. Il laissa ses poumons s'emplir d'air, avant de forcer un fort rire à s'en échapper. Ils claqua ses mains. Ils seraient morts dans peu de temps mais, pour le moment, ils étaient encore bien vivants. La plupart d'entre eux. Il n'était pas question que la Mort les trouvât en deuil, à se lamenter.

« Écoutez-moi les gars ! J'ai une idée terriblement géniale, que nous aurions pu ne pas faire avant de mourir. Même si nous allons sûrement tous mourir en la faisant. Yohohoho ! »

Il était le capitaine. Il devait les guider à travers tout, d'une brillante vie à une brave mort. Et, il le ferait comme tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Nous sommes les Pirates Rumba ! Nous sommes l'équipage qui peut faire pleurer un enfant avec notre musique ! Nous sommes l'équipage qui fera pleurer la Vie de nous laisser partir. Nous sommes l'équipage qui fera pleurer la Mort de nous emporter ! Allez chercher vos instruments et jouons et chantons jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

Cette fois, lorsqu'il vit ses hommes se mouvoir avec une impatience enfantine et un pur bonheur, son rire ainsi que son sourire étaient vrais. Parce que la musique et la mer était ce pour quoi ils étaient nés. Ce avec quoi ils mourraient. D'une certaine manière, rien n'aurait pu être mieux. Sa main glissa dans la poche cousue dans le revers de sa veste, y récupérant un précieux petit objet qu'il gardait près de son coeur.

« Les gars, jouez de tout votre coeur ! cria-t-il, élevant la coquille haut dans les airs, afin que tous pussent la voir, Parce que Laboon nous écoutera ! Je lui donnerai ! Il faut qu'on le fasse pleurer et chanter avec nous, mais pas de tristesse, vous comprenez ?! Parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen qu'on soit triste quand on joue pour un ami ! »


End file.
